


would you be so kind

by lxstdreams



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstdreams/pseuds/lxstdreams
Summary: the night after 3x07.
Relationships: Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon McPherson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	would you be so kind

Ruby ran through the forest as fast as her legs allowed her to. She had waited until her house had fallen in a peaceful silence before going out in her bare feet. The girl knew what her mother would do if she were to find out about her little night adventure. But it was worth it. Definitely worth it.

She arrived at her destination fifteen minutes later. Her feet were absolutely sore and yet she felt so alive. Ruby picked up a little stone and threw at the window. Or tried. It hit the wall right besides it.

“Moody!” It was a whisper, she didn't want to wake up his entire family. And so she picked another stone and threw it. Unfortunately, the poor guy had just opened the window and it hit him in the forehead.

“Are you trying to murder me, Ruby Gillis?” He was half asleep and a little cut could be seen in the exact same spot that the stone had hit him. Regardless of it all, a bright smile was plastered on his lips.

Ruby laughed and shaked her head. Never in a million years would she had try that. A motion of her hand indicated him to come down to meet her and the boy rushed downstairs.

“You do know it's well past midnight, right?” It was a whisper, they were way too close to the house to risk speaking any louder.

“I know but... I wanted... I needed to see you” she scrunched her nose, there was something that she just needed to tell him “I've been thinking about Anne's article. About how us women are whole since the day we were born. About how no one can dictate our thoughts or actions. Our minds are just ours, we own them. But... but that doesn't mean we can't share them. It does not mean we can't share our thoughts, and ideas, and dreams... And... And I want to share mine. I want to share them with you. I want you to know what bothers me and what makes me happy and what's my take on the world. And I want to know your opinion. I want us to share the highs and lows of what's left of our teen years. And I want all of this because I deeply care about you and I really want us to be equals.”

To say that Moody was shocked would be an understatement. No one in his seventeen years of life had ever told him anything even remotely similar. Ruby wasn't talking about a bland courtship or a planned engagement. No. She was talking of a relationship that implied not only love or infatuation, but trust, respect and vulnerability. And he was all in.

“There's nothing that would make me happier than to be your equal, Ruby Gillis. Maybe a new banjo...” at the joke, she rolled her eyes and laughed. She felt so good, so free. And most importantly she wasn't feeling like she was giving her heart away for someone to crush it. No. She felt like she was giving as much as she was receiving. And there was no feeling more wonderful than that.

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello, hello, helloooooo. i hope you've enjoyed this little thingy. i would really love to read your opinions. drink water and have a nice day!


End file.
